


A Meeting Gone Terribly Wrong (Or Very, Very Right)

by Shoddybee



Category: RWBY
Genre: But only enough to get you more of the good stuff, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Watersports, dubcon, okay there's some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoddybee/pseuds/Shoddybee
Summary: What if it wasn't Cardin who overheard Jaune confess his forgery. What if it was a very horny, and very frustrated Blake Belladonna? Will Blake let his secret go without a fuss? No. There wouldn't be a story otherwise. Watch as Jaune is turned into Blake's personal sex slave, and his desperation to keep his secret keeps him going down the rabbit hole. Will mostly be Gentle Femdom, i.e. none of that really rough stuff. The sexy kind of femdom.





	1. The First Encounter (Or Kitty Get's Her Prize)

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be an ongoing project for me. Let me know how I did, and give some fair criticisms. Can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong~. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them. If I like it enough, I might include it into this work. Happy fapping!

Blake was having a very frustrating day. Her limited-edition _Ninjas of Love_ that was supposed to arrive today was delayed for another week due to a shipping error, and if that wasn’t bad enough, her favorite vibe that she used on the rare time she had the room to herself had decided to break down on her. So both angry and horny, Blake decided to take a late-night stroll to try and calm down. She didn’t think, however, that she would be walking into this.

“…because I’m not! I didn’t earn my way into Beacon! I… I lied. I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied.”

Jaune Arc faked his way into Beacon. Who would have seen that coming? Certainly not Blake.

“But… why?”

Turns out Pyrrha’s up here too.

“Because I’ve always wanted to be a hero! My entire family is full of heroes; my great-great-grandfather fought in the Great War! And it’s I’m tired of always being the damsel in distress, of always being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives!”

All valid points. Blake had joined the White Fang mostly because her father had led it.

“But Jaune, we all need a little push every now and then. If you just let me help…”

“I don’t want any help! If I can’t do this myself, then what does that say about me?!”

After a short silence, Blake heard Jaune sigh. “Just… go. I want to be by myself right now.”

“…alright. Just… know that you can come to me if you need any help.”

Blake heard Pyrrha walking towards the door, so she hid back into the shadows to avoid making the situation much more awkward. Pyrrha walked past Blake with her head down, a frustrated look marring her face. She was so distracted that she hadn’t even seen Blake as she went back to her dorm.

Blake cracked open the door just enough to see Jaune looking out over Beacon. And as he sighed despondently, thoughts began to race through her mind.

This was important information. Information that could destroy the boy in front of her. And didn’t that thought just send shivers straight to her knees.

Blake faced a dilemma. And as everyone knows, the only way to solve a moral dilemma is by having two miniature sides of yourself arguing on each of your shoulders.

And so appeared on her right shoulder a mini-Blake, donned in a white robe and a halo, which represented her rational side. And on her left, a Blake appeared in a flash of flame. Wearing nothing but a skimpy red dress and pitchfork, this was her horny side.

“We shouldn’t do anything with this information.” Her rational side argued. “Jaune is a friend, albeit a rather distant one. No matter what, we should protect his secret. Especially since we are hiding something ourselves.”

“Our secret was to protect our identity.” Her horny side countered. “Jaune not only placed his life in danger, but since he was made leader, he placed his entire team in harm’s way because of his selfish desires. We should use that to make him do whatever we want.”

“But that’s wrong! What if someone found out about our secret, someone that we trusted! Imagine how it would feel to have someone take advantage of us!”

“That’s the thing though. He has nothing on us. Besides, we don’t even know him! We’ve never even said one word to him during our entire stay at Beacon. Just picture it. We could unleash our sickest fantasies on him. Make him eat us out whenever we feel like it, have him do embarrassing things just for our amusement, give him a foot job until he cums, and then make him lick it off our feet. We could turn him into our toy, and then slowly break him.”

Even the rational Blake was visibly aroused and soaking wet. “W-well, what would our mom think?!”

Blake had a flashback to when her mom was telling the story of how she met Blake’s dad.

_“You see Blake, the secret to getting boys is quite simple. You wait until they’re weak, and then you strike and make him yours!”_

Blake didn’t think her mom meant to go and make the boy her sex slave, but she basically got permission.

Stepping through the door, she stalked closer to Jaune until she was a few feet away.

“So,” she began. “That was a lot of interesting information I just learned.”

“Blake!” Jaune shouted, turning around in a panic. “How… how much of that did you hear?”

“Only the tail end of it. But it was enough to know that you faked your way in here. Forgery’s a crime Jaune.”

“Please don’t tell anyone! I’m begging you, I’ll do anything!”

He was begging. Dear lord, he was begging. The pathetic desperation in Jaune’s voice soaked her panties, and it finalized her decision.

“Anything, you say?”

“Yes, anything! I’ll do your homework, fold your laundry, do your chores,” he got on his knees, hands clasped together. “Just please don’t tell anyone what you know!”

“Oh Jaune, you have no idea what you’re promising me.” Blake walked forward until she was right in front of the poor boy. “You won’t have to do anything like that. I’ve got something special in mind for you.”

His eyes widened in panic. “Wh-what do you mean by special?”

“You’ll see.” Blake smirked down at him “First, take of my boots and stockings.”

Confused, Jaune undid the straps and took off her boots. Then, he slid her stockings off one after the other.

“Now, I want you to take my foot, and kiss it.”

Shock colored Jaune’s face. “What?!”

“You heard me. I want you to kiss my foot, starting with my sole, and then focusing on each individual toe.”

“Blake, I can’t do that!” Jaune exclaimed. His pride was obviously too big to do something so humiliating. Jaune was surprisingly stubborn like that. Which meant that Blake was going to have to break it down. She was going to have the time of her life.

“Don’t forget Jaune. You committed the crime here, not me. So you either do what I tell you and kiss my foot, or I go straight to Ozpin. Not only would you be expelled, but you would probably be sent to prison.”

She could see him wavering. It was time to go in for the kill. “You wouldn’t survive in prison Jaune. A pretty blonde like you? By day’s end, you’d be choking down your inmate’s dick before he ravages your ass. And by the end of the week, you would be known as the official prison bitch.”

The color drained from his face, and she knew she had him. “If you want to avoid that, all you have to do is listen to me, and do what I say.” She whispered down to him. “And right now, I’m telling you something really simple. Kiss. My. Foot.”

The shock and initial defiance faded from Jaune’s eyes, leaving nothing but reluctant resolve. He brought her right foot up to his mouth, and after a few seconds of staring, gave her foot a peck.

“I believe I told you to kiss. That’s supposed to last longer than a second, Jaune.”

Reluctantly, he did it again, this time leaving his lips there for a solid three seconds. The ‘smooch’ sound that his kiss made was the sound of submission to Blake’s ears. He began to kiss her foot a bit more, working his way from her sole to her toes. After a minute, Blake told him to stop.

“Good. Now lick.”

Jaune almost argued to that, indignation clear on his face. But instead, he stuck out his tongue and began to lick her foot. Apparently, he had decided that licking a girl’s foot was considerably better than being a prison bitch. Sucks for them, he would have made an excellent bitch.

The first thing that Jaune tasted was sweat. It was salty, and just an all-around uncomfortable flavor. But he persevered. He continued to lick Blake’s foot from her heel to her sole. Then, he licked each toe, sucking on one for a few seconds. He took a quick glance upwards and met Blake’s eyes. And what he saw was pure, unadulterated lust. It was powerful enough to send Jaune Jr. twitching. He quickly glanced back down.

Blake was in heaven. She had a cute boy licking her foot, and it was because he had no choice. He completely submitted to her. And she knew only one way to make her situation even better.

She shook Jaune off her foot. He looked up in relieved confusion, and was met with the sight of Blake’s neatly trimmed pussy. She looked down at him, and said only one word. “Lick.”

Mesmerized, he obeyed. Jaune brought his face up to her flower, and began to eat her out.  Blake could tell that he was a total amateur, but that didn’t matter to her. Her complete dominance over him, and the things that she would do to him in the future, were enough to get her half way to climax.

His tongue was moving too slow for her liking, so Blake roughly grabbed his hair, and forced him deeper into folds. At least he had seen enough porn to know that he should focus on the clit.

She looked down at Jaune with half-lidded eyes, and she saw that he had begun to cry. That did it. “Take it you blonde bitch!” She screamed out as she exploded all over Jaune’s face.

She let him go, both of them panting heavily for very different reasons. Once Blake recovered her composure, she looked down at her future toy.

“Oh Jaune, I have so many plans for you. And maybe next time, this,” she stroked his boner with her foot. “Will be able to play. Good night.” Blake casually re-dressed like nothing had happened, and left Jaune in a small puddle of sexual juices.

As she made her way to her bed, Blake knew that this was only the start of something much, much bigger.


	2. Library Visit (Or Price of Pleasure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debauchery continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I want to get out of the way. I've already received one comment that basically told me Blake raping Jaune is wrong. Yes, you are completely correct in that statement. And I certainly wouldn't condone this sort of thing in real life. But this isn't real life. It's just a fantasy, and a way to get this sort of stuff out of my system. 
> 
> On another note, I want people to know that this isn't going to be very plot heavy. I'm not doing character arcs or action things. This is smut for smuts sake, adding in a sprinkling of plot to make things nice and meaningful. So that's a no to Jaune getting his revenge against Blake or anyone else. That being said, that doesn't mean I'm not going to let him have a happy ending.

* * *

 

Well. Last night was certainly a thing. Blake woke up feeling more relaxed then she had in years. Who knew that forcing someone to pleasure you against their will could be so relaxing?

The rest of her team was already up and about, getting ready for the day.

“Good morning Blake!” Ruby said as she put on her signature red cape. “You might want to hop in the shower before Yang gets it.”

“Ah, thanks Ruby. I appreciate the heads up.” Blake smiled to her leader. She got out of her bed, and nodded to Weiss. She started to head toward the shower when she noticed that her team was staring at her rather strangely.

“Well,” Yang said, a wide, almost predatory grin stretched upon her face. “Sounds like somebody got laid!”

“Yang,” Weiss wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Must you jump to such vulgar conclusions? Blake is just having a good day.”

“Don’t be such a prude Weisscream. Besides, you have no room to talk with all that crap in the closet.” Yang began to waggle her eyebrows lewdly, grinning and making finger-gun motions.

Weiss’s pale skin quickly became a deep red. “Leave my sexual predilections out of this!” She walked over to the door, only to trip over a 10-inch red dildo. “Ruby, for the last time, stop living your toys lying around everywhere!”

“I’m sorry Weiss!” Ruby zipped over to retrieve her fallen toy, blushing. “I was working on upgrading him last night, and I guess I fell asleep!” She went over to the closet, and a few more dildos of various sizes fell out, including a white strap-on.

“Ruby you dolt!” Weiss picked up the strap-on by its harness and put it back into the closet. “Don’t mix up our belongings! Do you have any idea how long it took to organize all of it?”

“Heh, sorry.” Ruby nervously rubbed her head, taking a step back from the irate heiress. “I may have gone a bit overexcited with the boys. But if you want me to, I could try giving yours an upgrade. How does a vibrating function sound?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, far too used to the prodigy’s obsession. “No. I don’t want you to start tinkering with what is already perfect.” She strode out the door, off to get breakfast and coffee.

Blake had gotten finished with shower by the time Weiss left. As she watched Yang tease Ruby about being a klutz and dropping a few dirty puns, Blake smiled. Today, she felt, was going to be a good day.

* * *

 

Jaune was not having a good day. The mood in the morning was incredibly awkward, both Pyrrha and he avoiding each other. Ren and Nora sensed the tension between the two, but they could only shrug to themselves.

The rest of the day was even worse, as Team RWBY were easily able to sense the weirdness between them. It was made worser still as Jaune could feel Blake’s predatory gaze on him. This continued on into class, break, and lunch. He left to the dorm room to try and get some space, when he got a scroll message.

‘Come to the Library. I’ll be waiting.’ It was from Blake. Jaune began to sweat, thoughts flashing through his head about what she was going to do to him, along with what she had done to him the other night. His body began to react, a bulge forming in his pants. Damn traitorous body.

He debated ignoring the message, but he knew she would do much, much worse if he did. Reluctantly, Jaune left Team JNPR’s room and went to the library.

He saw Blake immediately. She was reading a book at one of the long tables. She looked up, and their eyes met. She smirked, got out of her chair, and began to walk into one of the aisles. Jaune sighed, knowing that he was expected to follow.

Blake led him down more aisles, taking turns in what seemed like completely random intervals, until he finally went into an alcove.

“This is a fairly secluded spot, so I like to read here when I want to be alone.” Blake motioned around, pointing out a small reclining chair, a small table with a reading lamp, and several other personal items. It was a fairly cozy spot, and Jaune was sure that he would feel comfortable hanging out here if it wasn’t for the sex-crazed rapist next to him.

“The librarians and I have an understanding.” Blake continued, either not noticing or caring about Jaune’s discomfort. “As long as I take care of this area and leave before closing time, they don’t bother me. So it’s the perfect place for us to have our fun.”

“The first thing that we need to work on is your mouth.” Blake took her panties off and let them hang on an ankle, and sat down on the reclining chair, folding the school skirt up for easy access.

Jaune grimaced, not wanting to be down there again. That position, the helplessness of it all, and the complete loss of control; it all scared him. He looked into Blake’s eyes, and he saw that she was getting impatient. With a sigh, he went onto his knees and crawled into position.

Blake crossed her legs past his head and over his shoulders, keeping Jaune from being able to back up. She smirked down at him and nodded for him to begin.

A few seconds after he began, Blake stopped him. “You’re just going right into it with no flair. If I wanted a boring orgasm, I would’ve just stuck to my vibrator. We didn’t have enough time for the good stuff last time. Tease it first. Make me feel excited, like being between my legs is your favorite place in the world.”

It went on like that for a while, with Blake telling him exactly what to do. Her instructions slowly became indistinguishable from her moans, and Jaune’s tongue was sore from all the curling and lapping she had him doing.

“Ah! Oh, fuck yeah! Drink it up you blonde slut!” Blake was letting the insults fly as she was getting closer and closer to her climax.

“Keep at it you pussy licking whore! Ah, do you like the sound of that?! Maybe I should pimp you out as Beacon’s unofficial pussy whore since it’s the only thing that you’re good at!”

That one actually hurt, and Jaune could feel tears of frustration, anger, and fear build up. He didn’t know which was worse; the fact that he didn’t know if she was joking, or his boner that threatened to split his pants!

“Oh! Relax! I’d rather keep this tongue to myself. You shouldn’t worry anyways. After your lack of skills gets you kicked out of Beacon, I’ll be sure to keep you around as my personal Cunt Slave!”

That did it. The dam was broken, and tears began to flow freely down Jaune’s face.

“Oh shit, you’re crying!” Blake grabbed Jaune by his hair and smushed him against her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! Take it!”

Her orgasm was intense, her eyes rolling back as Jaune was forced to swallow her love juices.

Blake lay back, basking in the afterglow and allowing Jaune to catch his breath and calm down.

A few minutes passed by, intermittently interrupted by Jaune's sniffles. “It’s not fair.” His voice was quiet, and Blake only heard him because of her enhanced senses.

“Hm?” Blake looked down on him quizzically.

“How did this happen? I know it was wrong to fake my here, but it’s not like I’m a bad guy. And now here I am, being used like your living vibrator. I haven’t even kissed a girl for Oum’s sake!” Jaune glared right at Blake, meeting her gaze defiantly.

“I can understand that.” Blake got up from the chair and knelt down, coming face to face with him. “You just wanted to be a hero. To make your family proud, and to honor their legacy. Believe me, I completely get where you’re coming from. But there’s something that you need to come to grips with.” She gently pushed him down until he was laying on his back, and straddled his waist.

“I’m a complete pervert. I freely admit it.” She began to unbutton his shirt. Jaune began to protest, but she shushed him. “It’s a part of me that not many like to see, so I have to hide it away. So when I see a chance to be able to release all of this pent-up frustration, you can bet your cute ass that I’m taking it.”

Blake moved to whisper right into Jaune’s ear, her soft breath making him shiver from both arousal and fear. “Besides, don’t even pretend that you’re not enjoying yourself.” She reached down behind her to caress his bulge, while her right hand was holding the back of his head.

Blake licked his ear before gently nibbling on it, eliciting a moan from Jaune. Her hand caressed Jaune’s crotch for a few more seconds before trailing up to his nipple. She lightly pinched it, rubbing it in between her fingers. Blake gave his ear one more nibble, and began to softly kiss and lick her way down to his other nipple, nibbling and sucking on it.

Jaune moaned again, the alien feeling of having both his nipples teased sending electric currents down his spine and straight into his painfully cramped erection.

She returned back to his ear. “There’s another thing that you should know. I’m not completely heartless.” Her other hand went back to his crotch to unzip his pants, letting his dick free from its prison.

“If you play nice, you get rewarded.” She started to slowly stroke his dick with only her nails. The sensation was driving him crazy, and his hips began to flail in a desperate desire to get more friction.

“The more intense the command you follow, the better your prize will be.”

He felt softness on his lips. She kissed him. It was a simple kiss, almost chaste. But Blake wasn’t satisfied with just that. She grabbed the back of Jaune’s head, instantly deepening the kiss. His mouth opened in surprise, and she immediately took advantage of it. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Blake was clearly the more skilled one.

They lasted for only 30 seconds, but Jaune felt like hours had passed by. Jaune gasped as they released, desperate to get some air back into his lungs. As he was distracted, Blake took off her panties from her ankle.

“Open your mouth.” He did, and Blake wadded up her panties and stuffed them in his mouth. “Enjoy the taste. Now the real fun begins.”

She got up from his waist and backed up until she was right in front of his dick. Starting from his base, she licked up the river of pre-cum until she made it to the head. She licked around it a few times, and then began to intensely suck on it.

Jaune was in another world. He had never felt anything this good, especially not from his one-on-one sessions with himself. Her blowjob was fast and intense, and her tongue darting and curling around his throbbing meat was driving him insane. He could taste her from the panties, which he was partly glad to have. If he didn’t have a gag, all of Beacon would probably know what was happening.

The one time he tried to grab her hair like she did to him, she bit down. Not enough to do damage, but certainly enough to send a message. She was the one in control, not him. She easily deepthroated him, and he broke when she started to hum. He came like never before, experiencing the most intense orgasm of his life.

Blake swallowed it all down as it came, and let Jaune’s cock go with a small pop. She stood up and looked down on him. “It can get so much better than that Jaune. But only if you play along. Oh, and you can keep the panties. Think of them as a souvenir.” She walked away from him with a noticeable sway in her hips.

* * *

 

It was early evening by the time Jaune finally found her. “Pyrrha, hold on a sec!”

She turned around, but she didn’t say anything. The silence honestly hurt more than being yelled at.

Jaune scratched the back of his head before sighing. “Look, I’m sorry about last night. I took my anger out on you when you didn’t deserve it. It’s just… I was being stupid.”

“At least we can agree on that.” Her tone was cold, but at least she was talking to him.

“I know. But I was being stubborn. I thought that I could tackle this problem on my own, so that I wouldn’t be a burden. My pride wouldn’t let me accept pity from anyone, even from a great friend who only wanted to help me. I wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to have to try better than that.” She tried her best to keep the cold look, but Jaune could see her lips twitch. “There’s going to be a lot more groveling involved. And you’re going to have to do my chores. And I want a pony.”

She tried her hardest to not smile. To her credit, she lasted a solid ten seconds before the giggling started. This made Jaune start to laugh, and they were both soon laughing like never before, the relief of their fight being over causing them to lose control.

It took Jaune a few tries before he could compose himself. “Look, I want to become stronger. But I can’t do this on my own. If the offer’s still open, I’d really appreciate your help.”

“I have the perfect place. Grab your stuff and meet up on the roof.”

Pyrrha hoped Jaune was prepared. After all, he still had to pay the price for making her cry.


End file.
